


The Battered Physicist Anomoly

by Axelrocks



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelrocks/pseuds/Axelrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny comes home to find Sheldon slumped by his door; face black and blue. She doesn't know what happened to him, but she will find out. Until then she's going to take care of him, all the while trying not to fall deeper in love. This should be easy, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

** Chapter One **

How long had it been since she last went on a date? Nine, ten months? Longer still since she last had sex. Leonard had been the last and that was over a year ago. But between work and hanging out with the guys, she really hadn't had the time too. She supposed she could cut some of the time she spent at her neighbor's apartment down, although deep down she knew she wouldn't have it any other way. The four guys next door had become her closest friends, the tall lanky one probably more than the others. That had come as a surprise to her at first.

When they had first met, she had flirted with him just a little. (Yes, she could admit to it now and she wasn't ashamed too.) She backed off, though, when he opened his mouth and she saw how crazy he was. (No. Wait, his mother had him tested.). They had argued with each other, pranked each other and she had once kicked him out of her car.

Yet everything seemed to change when he found out that they had become friends. He had decided to keep her instead of Raj, something to this day she could not figure out why. Yes, they still fought and there was the occasional prank, but he had definitely shown her that he could be a good friend.

Example 1: He had loaned her money when she desperately needed it and asked for nothing back. Any other guy would have wanted her in their bed.

Example 2: He had driven a car for her. Sheldon Cooper absolutely didn't do driving and yet he had taken her to the hospital (A place he hated, by the way) when she had dislocated her shoulder in the shower.

She had always considered him a friend but after that night, he had became her best friend, even more so after her break-up with Leonard. It hadn't been a pretty break-up. She had run after Leonard had told her he loved her. What else could she do? She hadn't loved him, probably would never love him like that. Wasn't that a good enough reason to end it?

Leonard hadn't thought so and with that break-up, she lost the guys, all four of her closest friends. Then, one night, Sheldon had caught her in the hallway with grocery bags and his favorite spaghetti sauce perched on top and she had one of her friends back. Deep down, out of all the guys, she was glad it was him.

They had their laundry nights and Anything Can Happen Thursdays when the guys would bail on him to go to a non-Sheldon approved movie theater or a bar. They had Age of Conan and movie nights. (She had grown to love Star Trek, especially Spock.)

They had become each other's best friends and she was learning things about Sheldon Cooper that he would have never told her five years ago. He even comforted her in his own Sheldon way. Gone were the shoulder pats and the 'There, there. Sheldon's here', he now had upgraded to hugs and 'Tell me what's bothering you, Penny.' He was always there for her and she wasn't afraid to admit that she had grown to have feelings for him. She could probably say that she was in love.

There were days when they would hang out with each other, just the two of them- in her apartment, his apartment, laundry room, wherever- and he would tell her of his childhood in Texas(most were sad stories of bullies and chickens) and she would get this look from him. She couldn't really describe it, but it was like he was looking in her soul and he understood her. She would dream that he, too, had feelings for her and one day they would be able to have a relationship.

That was a fairy tale dream and this was Sheldon Lee Cooper. She, of all people, should know.

"Hello, earth to Penny." Someone snapped their fingers in her face and she pulled out of her trance.

"Yeah?" She turned to the person, a young waitress named Sydney.

"Table 3 wants their check and Table 6 needs refills." Sydney tried to look stern but couldn't help but crack a smile. Meanwhile, Penny finally realized where she was.

Her crappy waitressing job at The Cheesecake Factory.

"Oh, thanks, Syd." She hurried to the aforementioned tables, hoping that her negligence wouldn't hinder on any of her tips.

Lord knew she needed the money.

"So, who were you day dreaming about?" Syd sidled up to her after dropping off an order in the kitchen.

"What?" She looked away. "No one."

Syd elbowed her playfully in the ribs. "It's the tall skinny one, isn't it? The one who comes in here every Tuesday."

How had she known? She felt her face heat up.

"No need to answer that." She laughed. "The blush on your face says it all. Does he know?"

Defeated and found out, she sighed. "No. Even if he did nothing would come out of it, Sheldon doesn't do relationships. I'm completely happy with just being his best friend."

"No, you're not. Look, Pen, you deserve to be happy and if this boy makes you happy go for it." She sounded wise for her young age.

"Bu what if I scare him off? I don't know what I would do."

Yeah, she did. If he rejected her then she would move back to Omaha. There would be nothing else for her here.

"You won't know until you try, so go for it."

She nodded slowly, a smile creeping on her face. "Alright. I'll talk to him about it tonight."

Syd gave her a hug. "Good!" She squealed. "You HAVE to tell me how it goes!"

\------------------

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Oh God, she hoped it went well.

On her break, halfway through her shift, she got a call from Sheldon. She answered with a smile, knowing he couldn't see it.

"Hey, sweetie!" She was rather cheerful and for no apparent reason either.

"Hello, Penny." He said in his clipped tone. "I have called to ask you a favor."

"Okay, what is it?" Inwardly she cringed. What did Sheldon what her to do for him now?

"It seems that Leonard, Raj and Howard have abandoned me at the University and I have no way of getting back to my apartment. Are you able to pick me up?"

Leonard did what? He left Sheldon at work? He never did that unless he was really angry at him. Oh God, what did he do now?

"I'm sorry, honey. I'm still at work."

"I see. Well, I guess I have no choice but to walk home then."

"Why don't you take the bus?"

"Penny." He sighed and she prepared herself for a lecture. "Since I was not prepared to be abandoned by my friends I did not think to pack my bus pants and I cannot ride the bus without them."

"Oh okay. Well then, be careful and I will see you when I get home." She glanced at the clock and saw that her break was almost up.

"I doubt it. I will probably be in bed by the time you return home. Walking home will become a disruption in my routine so I must accommodate for it and going to bed early will be the result."

"Alrighty then." She bit her lip. So much for talking to him tonight. "Goodnight, Sheldon."

"Goodnight, Penny."

\-------------------------------

Thank God, her shift was finally over and now she could relax. Pulling her keys out of her purse she heard her phone chirp with a text message.

She pulled it out and saw that it was from Sheldon.

Penny. That was all it said.

She scrunched her brow in confusion. What did that mean? She typed a quick reply.

_Yes, Sheldon? Do u need me 2 sing you Soft Kitty?_

Waiting for a reply, she shrugged when she didn't receive one and climbed in her car and began her drive home.

\---------------------

Bills, bills and more bills. She quickly rifled through her mail as she ascended the four flights of stairs to her apartment.

She stopped short when she saw a slumped figure leaning against the door of 4A. A closer look told her that it was Sheldon and an even closer look caused her to cry out.

"Oh my God, Sheldon!"

She immediately dropped her mail and rushed to his side. He looked bad. His whole face was black and blue, one eye swollen shut. Blood trickled from his nose and a cut on his lip were dripping down on his shirt. It was his red Flash shirt; his favorite. He held his left wrist in his hand and on a closer look she saw that it was swollen as well.

What the hell happened to him? She needed to call an ambulance.

She frantically dug her phone out her purse and tried to punch in the three numbers but her tears were blinding her.

Oh God, she should have picked him up. She should have told him to wait for her until she got off her shift. She should have-

"Penny." His voice was hoarse.

Only one eye could open fully and the blue intensity of it stood out from the bruises on his face. He tried smiling but his split lip caused him to wince.

"Sheldon." She wiped her tears away viscously. "I'm here, sweetie. I'm here."

"I'm tired, Penny, and I hurt. Sing me 'Soft Kitty.'" His voice was child-like and all she could do was sing as he requested.

Half-way through the song he slumped over in unconsciousness.

This time nothing could stop Penny from dialing 911.

\-------------------------------

**_A few hours earlier- Caltech cafeteria_ **

"Leonard, may I speak with you privately, please."

Leonard scrunched his face in a confused look, eyebrows almost meeting at the bridge of his nose. Not only was it odd that Sheldon wished to speak with him privately, but he had also asked politely.

Something didn't seem right.

He pushed himself away from the table and the conversation he was having with Raj and Howard about the new Avengers movie.

"Um…sure, Sheldon."

"Very well. Follow me."

"Okay." He looked back at Howard and Raj, shrugged and followed the taller man out the doors of the cafeteria.

They hadn't gone far when Sheldon stopped and turned to face him. "I wish to ask you a question, Leonard."

He looked over the tops of his glasses at him. "Yes?"

"It has been over a year since Penny and you ended your ill-fated relationship, correct?"

Leonard could only nod and wonder what he was getting at.

"I believe that it is social protocol to ask one's best friend if he can begin a romantic relationship with said best friend's former paramour. In this case: Penny."

"Wait, are you telling me you want to date Penny?"

With his hands clasped behind his back, Sheldon nodded his head in the affirmative.

"Penny and I have spent an adequate amount of time with each other since your break-up and my extensive research on the matter has proven that I, indeed, have romantic feelings for her."

He was trying to date Penny and he was asking his permission to do so? Leonard knew he could be a good friend and tell Sheldon to go for it, but he still thought he had a chance to get back with her. Sheldon would just get in the way.

"No, you can't date, Penny." He stood up straighter.

Sheldon looked taken aback for a moment and then regained his composure.

"And why not?

"It's the guy code. You can't date your best friend's ex." Especially if one's best friend is trying to get back with said ex.

"I'm afraid I don't understand. The 'guy code', are these some kind of guidelines all men must read? Why haven't I seen them?"

"They're more like unwritten rules, Sheldon. So you can't date Penny." Like she would want to date you in the first place.

Their relationship probably wouldn't last a day and would probably end up with Penny killing Sheldon. He snickered at the thought.

"I find this quite unfair." His fists clenched at his sides. "You have had your chance with Penny; I would like to have mine."

In what universe did he think he could date her? "No, Sheldon. If you want to stay my friend you won't date her. I saw her first, so she's mine."

"She isn't an object to own, Leonard. She is a human being! But seeing as you are my friend I will put these thoughts behind me." Without another word he walked away.

\---------------------------

Leonard walked back into the cafeteria and sat down with a heavy sigh.

"So what did Dr. Crazy want to talk to you about?" Howard asked.

So, Leonard told them.

"No way!" Howard exclaimed. "Like Penny would ever want to be involved with him."

"That's what I was thinking!" Leonard threw his arms in the air. "Sometimes I don't know about him. I didn't even think he had feelings."

"Hmm, you know what we should do? We should cut out of here early and go see the Avengers. It'll get your mind off the Tin Man and his quest for a heart."

"Dude, you've seen that like twice already." Raj finally spoke up.

Howard turned his best friend. "You can't tell me you don't want to see Scarlett Johansson and that skin-tight outfit again."

Raj thought a moment. "You're right. Let's go!"

\--------------------------------------

He could not believe that they would just leave him. How was he to get home now?

He had informed Leonard earlier that he wished to stay over an extra hour, he felt that he was close to a break-through in his work and Leonard had told him that he was going to stay late as well. However, when he went to his office he found the door locked and no one answered his knocks. Raj and Howard were no where in sight and no one had answered his calls.

Was this a joke? If it was, it was not funny. He didn't even have his bus pants to ride the bus and a call to Penny had told him that he would not be getting a ride from her either, since she was still at work.

Walking it was.

\--------------------------------------

He walked by a bar, just as three men were getting kicked out. He recognized one of them and a shot of fear went through out his body. He made sure his belt was cinched tightly, put his head down and tried to walk by without getting noticed.

It didn't work.

A meaty hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Look, guys." The voice was deep and slurred with alcohol. "I think I know this geek."

He didn't remember much after that. He did remember trying to send Penny a text, but was unable to finish when everything went black.

\----------------------------------------

He woke up in a dark, dirty alley and in so much pain. His head whirled, his left wrist throbbed and his legs were wobbly when he stood up. He knew he should call the police or an ambulance, or both, but all he wanted to do was get out this germ-infested alley and go home.

He barely had the strength to climb up four flights of stairs, but he did. He didn't have the strength to find his keys and opened the door, so he didn't. Instead, he slumped to the ground just outside of his door.

He didn't know how long he sat there, in a daze, fighting off unconsciousness. A cry got his attention and the scent of vanilla and strawberries invaded his senses.

The sight and smell of Penny had never been more welcomed.

He tried to smile; it hurt too much. So he requested to be sung 'Soft Kitty' and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two** _

Sobbing into his shoulder she barely heard the paramedics run up the stairs, towards the two of them. Two of the men in white took charge, began to lift Sheldon's limp and bruised body into a gurney, and started their slow trip back down the stairs. Everything was happening so fast she could not even register another man talking to her until he gently shook her shoulder.

Turning blurry eyes to him, she tried to calm herself down. Sheldon was going to be all right, he was in capable hands now. He was going to be all right…

Oh, God, why couldn't she stop crying?

She knew why.

The first thought that had gone through her head when she had first saw him slumped against his doorway was the worst. She thought he was dead. Christ, she didn't know what she would have done if he had been.

No.

She couldn't even think about it. Not now. Not when he was on his way to the hospital. He was going to need her when he finally came to.

Dammit, when she got a hold of Leonard… It was going to be fuckin' Junior Rodeo time.

"Ma'am? Ma'am? Do I need to check you out, ma'am?" The man was trying, once again, to finally gain her attention.

She wiped fiercely at her tears and tried to give him a slight smile. "Sorry. No, I'm fine. Sheldon was the only one who needed help."

"Sheldon. Is that the name of the man they carried out of here?" He now had produced a notebook and for the first time, she noticed he was wearing a police uniform.

She could only nod her answer at him.

"Do you know what happened to him? He looked pretty beat up."

A shake of her head. "No, I just-" Tears threatened her eyes again and she had to take a deep breath. "I just came back and saw him like that."

He jotted something down. "Hmm, I can't be sure, ma'am-"

"Penny."

"Penny, but from the way it looked like he received quite a beating from someone."

No shit.

She clamped her mouth shut; he was just trying to help. So, she just nodded at him.

"We won't know for sure until after he regains consciousness and gets proper medical care." He flipped the booklet shut. "Would you like me to give you a ride there? You are his girlfriend, right?"

Ha, ha, I wish.

"I'm going to clean up a little but and then I'll head over there myself." Neither confirmed or denied the girlfriend part.

The police officer placed a kind hand on her shoulder. "He's going to be fine and if someone did that to him, we will get him and bring them in."

"Thank you." was all she said before retreating into the safe, comfort zone of her apartment.

* * *

She shed her clothes one article at a time as she made her way to the bathroom. Turning the water on she intended for it to be a short shower, but she had to keep wiping away the tears that blurred her vision.

* * *

She felt out of place here, standing alone in the middle of the ER lobby. She had been here before, with Sheldon, because of her dislocated shoulder. Now she was here  _for_  Sheldon.

Was he all right? Was he up yet? Would he ask for her?

The vibrating in her pocket was a welcome distraction, but looking at her cell phone screen to see who was calling her made her angry.

Leonard.

Tapping the 'accept' button, she answered with a cheery, "Hey, Leonard!"

She would make him think that everything was just peachy, then crush him like a bug.

"Oh, hey, Penny." He sounded happy to be talking to her. "Do you know where Sheldon is?"

Oh, he's just lying unconscious in a hospital bed because some dumbass decided he was just going to leave him, with no ride, at work.

"No, I haven't seen him all day. You should know where he is, right? I mean, you did bring him home from work, right?" Since he can't fucking drive a car on his own and Lord knows he isn't setting foot on a bus without his bus pants!

"Um, about that…" He trailed off.

"What he do this time, Leonard? Make fun of your work? Talk about your mom?"

He laughed nervously. "You know, Sheldon. We just thought he should learn a lesson about…belittling his friends. Oh, God, did he call you to pick him up? Look, I'm sorry-"

"He did call me, but I was at work."

"Oh okay, good. So he walked home then?"

Good? Good?!

"Leonard, do you know where I fucking am, right now?" She hadn't meant to cuss at him.

Okay, yeah, she did.

She heard Leonard groan. "You're picking him up now, aren't you?"

"No!" She almost screamed. "I'm at the fucking hospital!"

"Oh my God, are you okay?" He instantly sounded worried and she might have smiled, but she was so mad at him.

"No, it's Sheldon." She tried calming herself down.

"Did he make you take him there? He's been bothering me for weeks about getting his annual check-up."

"No! Dammit, Leonard! Can you cut the guy a fucking break? He's doesn't just ask me to do stuff for him. We're friends, Leonard, we can just hang out. But now, he's hurt. He's hurt really bad and-"

Jesus, she was crying again.

"Um, alright, Penny. The guys and I will be there rea-"

She hung up on him.

* * *

A nurse came out and got her then to lead her to Sheldon's room. He looked just like he had when she had found him slumped against his apartment door, except he was now in a hospital bed with an IV attached to his arm.

"He has a concussion, so we would like him to stay overnight. He also has a fractured left wrist and a few bruised ribs."

She could only nod.

"He should be up soon. You can sit by him if you want." The nurse continued and headed back towards the door. "Oh, and I told the police officer hanging outside his door to come back tomorrow. You should be the first person he talks to when he gets up." She winked.

Penny smiled her thanks and took the seat next to Sheldon, grasping his uninjured hand.

* * *

Her thumb traced lazy circles on the pale flesh of his hand. She had only been sitting there for a few minutes and Sheldon hadn't so much as twitched.

 _Come on, Moonpie. You have to wake up!_   _What if I sung you 'Soft Kitty', would you wake up then?_

Before she could get the first note out the door opened and Leonard, Raj and Howard stepped through. They all looked nervous, Leonard especially.

It was silent until Leonard opened his mouth.

"So, what happened to him?"

She shrugged. "I don't know I just found him like this when I came home. From how he looks I can tell he took quite a beating from someone." She took her eyes off Sheldon's pale face to glare at each of them. "Probably happened while he was  _walking_  home."

'Look, Penny, we're sor-"

"I don't want to hear it, Leonard. Not now." She wiped away a single tear. "I plan on staying here the whole night."

"You don't have-" Leonard started.

"Shut the hell up! I'm staying and the least you three can do is get me some clothes and food. Oh, and bring some of the cereal Sheldon eats. Tomorrow is Saturday after all."

All three nodded at her demands and soon were scuttling out of the door to meet them.

* * *

She found herself dozing off when the pale hand that was still in her grasp began to move.

"Penny." Her name said in a croak and she jerked her head up to find herself looking into Sheldon's intense blue eyes.

"Sheldon." She tried to smile. "Honey, are you okay. Do you want me to get the nurse?"

He shook his head. "So tired."

"Then go back to sleep, sweetie."

"Stay?"

This time she managed a smile. "Of course. This isn't your room, so you can't kick me out."

* * *

At 6:15, the alarm on her phone went off and she snapped awake, finding that she was almost half-laying on Sheldon's bed. His hand was no longer in hers, but now rested on his chest. She was also surprised to see that he wasn't sleeping but lying there look at her.

"Good morning, Penny." His voice sounded a lot better this morning, almost back to normal.

"Morning, sweetie. Did you sleep well?"

He nodded, and then glanced at the clock that hung on the wall in front of him. "Penny, it is not after eleven. Why are you up?"

With a bright smile, she grabbed the box of Honey Puffs by her chair and gave it a shake. "It's Saturday."

* * *

She had managed to flag down a nurse to get her a bowl, spoon and milk and soon Sheldon was eating his cereal and by 6: 30, she had the TV on and turned to the BBC channel.

A few minutes into the episode, she found herself trying to stop a yawn. God, she was tired. But she was going to stay awake with Sheldon.

"Penny," he said during a commercial. "You're still tired." he said it as a statement, his blue eyes searching her face.

He surprised her even more when he scooted over in his bed and left enough room for her. "Here. I'm sure that chair is not giving you proper lumbar support. I will allow you to share with me, just this once."

"Thank you, sweetie." She carefully climbed in beside him and instantly started feeling sleep begin to overtake her.


	3. Chapter Three

 

Chapter Three

  
She awoke a couple hours later with someone's breath tickling the hair on her neck. Knowing only one person it could be she carefully opened her eyes and shifted her head a little to get a better look at him. She couldn't help but smile when she found that he had been leaning on her, his injured wrist laid in his lap, while the other was brushing alongside hers. Their fingers almost intertwining.

  
Maybe she could just grasp his hand and blame it on her sleeping self, but before she could a movement out of the corner of her vision caught her eye. She turned her head to find Raj sitting in the chair she had abandoned earlier.

Seeing that she was now awake and looking at him, he gave her a bright smile and a wave.

"Hey, Raj," she said, keeping her tone quiet. "Did Leonard and Howard stop by too?"

He nodded, and then held up one finger telling her to wait. He grabbed a notebook that had been settling in his lap, and a pen and began to scribble in it. She couldn't help but smile at his idea. It was a good one, since he couldn't talk to her.

He showed her what he had written. _They left to go get some lunch at the cafeteria._

"When was that? I didn't hear any of you come in."

_They left about ten minutes ago. They didn't come in because Leonard said he wanted to get something to eat. I volunteered to stay until you got up._

She glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost noon, her stomach growled. Definitely lunch time.

"Do you want to come with me to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat?"

He nodded.

"Penny?" Sheldon's still slightly hoarse voice caused her to turn around and face him.

He was now sitting up a little straighter, both arms now in his lap.

"Hey, sweetie." She smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

He nodded and then gasped when he saw the time. "Penny!" He sounded scandalous. "You let me sleep half the day away!"

"Relax, Sheldon. I sleep this late all the time and I still think that my day is plenty fulfilling."

Huffing he crossed his arms on his chest, but winced when he jostled his injured wrist. So he just settled with a glare sent her way.

She patted his uninjured arm and shuffled out of his bed.

"Me and Raj are going to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Do you want anything?"

"It's 'Raj and I'," He corrected. "And no, I would not like anything." He paused. "But thank you, Penny."

She beamed at him. "No problem, Moonpie."

She was out of the room, following Raj before he could start his protesting.

* * *

 

The trip down to the cafeteria was silent. How could it not be when Raj couldn't speak to her and she didn't want to have to keep stopping so he could write his answers down in his notebook. No, she would wait to talk to him when they were sitting in the cafeteria. She had some questions to ask him anyway.

Like what had Sheldon done to make Leonard leave him at the University? The excuses he had been giving her just weren't adding up. Sheldon was always condescending to his friends but they always just brushed it off. They had heard it so many times it no longer affected them.

So what had really gotten Leonard angry?

Setting foot in the cafeteria, she immediately made a beeline to the coffee machine. Hands full with a cup of the steamy liquid she turned to find Raj had joined Leonard and Howard, who were sitting at a table in the corner.

Raj turned and waved her over. Leonard gave her a weak smile when she took her seat next to the Indian man and, of course, Howard just leered at her.

Nothing had changed. Well, beside the fact that one of their best friends was still laying in a hospital bed.

"Hey, guys." She said once she took her seat. She figured she could be civil towards them. For now.

"Hey Penny." This came from Leonard. "How are you feeling?"

"Just fine." She took a sip of her coffee and peered at him over the rim. "Considering I spent the night in a chair."

"Penny, you didn't have to st-"

She continued as if she hadn't heard him. "Oh, Sheldon's up now. You two should go and see how he's doing."

Howard and Leonard seem to fidget in their chairs. They were clearly not ready to face Sheldon right now, but she wasn't going to let them get out of it.

"Oh and when you go see him," Which you will be doing and soon. "Stop at the gift shop and get him some Red Vines. He said he didn't want anything, but maybe he'll see it as a peace offering."

Without another word, the two of them got up and started out of the cafeteria. Raj stood up to follow him but she grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Stay. I want to talk to you."

He gulped.

* * *

 

She finished drinking half of her coffee before she started talking. Raj still looked nervous.

"So, what did you guys do after work yesterday?"

The pen came out and the notebook opened.

_Howard wanted to see the Avengers movie._

"Again?"

She had gone with the guys the first time they went to see it. Midnight showing. There was probably about a million people there. However, they had managed to get good seats; she sat next to Sheldon (That alone had made her night. God, she was getting sappy.) And she found that she really liked the movie.

C'mon. Not only did it have Robert Downey Jr in it, but Chris Hemsworth, Chris Evans and Mark Ruffalo! Hell, even the guys who played Loki and Hawkeye were hot! It also had a very good storyline and a shit load of action. If this was how most of the movies the guys watched then she would come over more often!

Okay, back to her conversation with Raj.

He had nodded at her question.

"Why?"

_Scarlett Johansson._

"Oh." That made sense, since they were talking about Howard. "Okay, now for a serious question. Did Leonard tell you guys what Sheldon did to make him so upset?"

Raj nodded, looking very nervous now.

"What was it?" She glared at him. He was going to tell her.

Now.

With a defeated sigh, he placed his pen to the paper.

Before he could write a single word, though, her phone began to go off. Checking the caller ID, she let out a growl of frustration.

"Yes, Leonard?"

"Um, there's a police officer talking to Sheldon right now and we can't go in and see him." He almost sounded a little relieved. "Also, a nurse just came by and said he could go home now."

She brightened. "Good." Then hung up.

"Come on, Raj. Sheldon can go home."

He closed his notebook with a snap and a sigh of relief.

She turned and pointed a menacing finger at him. "Don't you dare think that this conversation is over."

He felt the sudden urge to run to a bathroom.

* * *

When they reached Sheldon's room, Howard and Leonard were just standing around looking awkward. Leonard was clutching a bag of Red Vines and Howard was trying to hit on every nurse that walked by them.

Rolling her eyes at Howard, she went straight to Leonard. "How long has he been in there?"

Before he could answer, the door opened and the man that had talked to her the previous night walked out. Smiling when he saw her, he went to her first.

"Me and your boyfriend had a little chat and we'll be taking his attacker into custody soon."

Too relieved that they knew who had attacked him she didn't even correct him about Sheldon being her boyfriend.

"Thank you!" She cried and kept her arms to her sides. If she hadn't she knew she would have thrown herself at the man.

"I think he's getting dressed at the moment and then he'll be right out for you to take home."

"Well, I have to go back to the station to process this information. It was nice meeting you, Penny."

"You too." Then she frowned. "I never did get your name."

He smiled. "It's Shane."

"Well, nice to meet you too, Shane."

He nodded his head, smile still on his face and then turned to leave.

Moments later Sheldon's door opened again and Sheldon stood there. Penny winced when she saw he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, bloodstained Flash shirt and everything, she should have had the boys bring back some clothes for him.

His eyes immediately landed on her and he gave her a small smile, her heart fluttered.

"Penny, I would like to go home now. May I ride with you?"

"Of course, sweetie."

He made his way toward her and together they walked down the hall. Not once did he look at Leonard, Howard or Raj.

She didn't blame him.

* * *

The drive back to the apartment was silent for the most part, but Penny couldn't keep in her questions.

"Sheldon, honey, I know you probably don't want to talk about it but I need to know: What happened?"

He didn't look at her when he spoke. "It is quite easy to figure out, Penny. While I was walking home I become the victim of three highly intoxicated men." He said with no emotion, like he was use to this kind of thing happening.

"There were three?!" She exclaimed.

Lifting a hand off the steering wheel, she placed it on his knee and squeezed gently. "Oh my God, Sheldon, I should have left work to pick you up. This wouldn't have happened if I had." She choked back tears, not wanting to cry in front of him.

He covered her hand with his own, repeating what she had done, by squeezing it lightly. He couldn't tell who was more surprised by his actions; Penny or himself.

"It's all right, Penny." He finally looked at her. "It is, in no way, your fault for what happened to me."

She pulled into their apartment building's parking lot before she spoke.

"I know." She adjusted herself so she could look at him properly. "Maybe I should have told you to wait until I got off work. Maybe-"

"Penny," he interrupted her. "Don't do this to yourself. I don't blame you for anything. If I blamed anyone it would be Leonard, Howard and Raj."

At the mention of their names, it seemed, the three of them pulled up next to them. They each got out of the car and stood around the car as if they waiting for them to do the same. Looking at Sheldon, she rolled her eyes and proceeded to get out of her car.

They all stood around awkwardly, waiting for someone to speak. Penny was the one to take the lead.

"We should probably get inside." She turned to Sheldon. "Come on, sweetie."

He dutifully followed her, glaring at each of the guys as he walked by. That was his way of telling them that they were most certainly NOT forgiven.

* * *

She was about to take the first step up the stairs when Sheldon's uninjured hand landed gently on her shoulder. She looked at him with a questioning glance.

"May I hold onto you while we climb the stairs, in the case I receive a dizzy spell?"

All she could do was nod and bite her lip, trying to ignore how warm the spot on her shoulder was becoming. Her palms were becoming a little moist and he could probably hear her heart beating from where he was standing.

God, this is what happened to her just by one touch by this man. What would happen to her if he held her, kissed her-

Whoa, Penny. Best not to think of those things right now. Not when he's only inches away!

And only inches away he was. Turning her head, she found that if either leaned just a little more towards each other their lips would meet in the middle for a kiss.

Oh God, she just wanted to lean forward those extra few inches.

She quickly snapped her head back around.

* * *

When they reached their floor, Sheldon's hand left her shoulder. He had felt reluctant to do so and the thought brought a small smile to her face. She quickly wiped it away, though, when she turned and faced him.

The bruises on his face caused her to wince now that she had a better look at them. Taking advantage of their time alone she softly placed her fingers on his cheek, avoiding most of the bluish purple spots that marred his pale skin.

"I'm glad there going to get the guys who did this to you. They better not let me see them because I would probably kill them."

"Penny, as of right now you are my only friend. It would greatly displease me if you were to spend the rest of your life in a jail cell." The corner of his mouth twitched.

"You could visit me on the weekends. You would, right?" She was only half-teasing now. She wanted to know if he cared enough about her that he would visit a prison just for her.

"Of course, Penny." There was no hesitation at all.

"Good." She smiled.

They stood there in silence and she could hear the rest of the boys coming up the stairs.

"Why don't you go in and rest." She gave him soft kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you later for laundry night, okay?"

He could only nod as his hand slowly went up to the cheek she had just kissed.

With one last smile, she left him there to go into her own apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Penny barely heard the knocks on her door over the TV and her gentle snores. She had decided that she would take a little nap before she went downstairs with Sheldon. She had no laundry of her own, having done some the other day, she wanted to keep him company as he did his. Maybe she could get some information out of him.

Like whose dumbass did this to him. Forget going Junior Rodeo on them, she would just go straight to the castrating part.

She answered the door with a smile; hoping he would return it. He did. And he had changed clothes, probably the first thing he did when he got into his room.

She didn't blame him. She would have probably burned them, but peering down at the basket beside him, she saw his Flash shirt folded neatly on top.

"Hello, Penny. Are you ready?" He stood with arms behind his back, well one of his arms the other was in a sling.

"Yep." She stepped out in the hallway; shutting her door behind her. "Let's go."

He studied her. "You don't have any laundry of your own?"

She shook her head. "Nope. I'm coming to keep you company!"

He gave her a tiny smile, and then bent to pick up his basket. He was having trouble since he only had the use of one hand.

"Here." She bent and grabbed it from him. "I'll carry it for you."

"Penny, you don't have to do that." He straightened his voice softer.

"I do, unless you want to be fumbling with it as you go down the stairs." She headed towards the stairs; ending in argument he was about to start. "I don't need you falling down the stairs too."

"Thank you, Penny."

His voice was close now; she turned around and almost ran into his chest. His head bent down a little and he was staring right at her. If she only lifted on her toes, she could…

Wait. Was he leaning towards her? He was!

She just wanted to feel his lips on hers...

The door to 4A whipped open. Leonard, Howard and Raj stepped out.

Damn their timing.

"Um, hey guys." He said with a smile she could tell was fake. "Laundry night, huh?"

The other two stood slightly behind him, looking down and not saying a word.

"Yep." She showed him the basket full of Sheldon's clothes. She took a peak at the watch on Sheldon's watch. "Well, it's almost 8:15. So… bye!"

She was disappointed that they had interrupted their kiss. Was it even going to be a kiss?

Probably not. She had most likely imagined him leaning towards her.

Without another word, she turned back around and walked down the stairs. Sheldon wasn't far behind.  
\-----------------

In the laundry room, she placed his basket on the table for him to sort through.

"Do you need to my help?"

He shook his head, picking up his Flash t-shirt first and throwing it in the nearest washer. It was done rather quickly and she could imagine he hadn't wanted to see the bloodstains on it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Penny. You've already done more than enough for me." He looked her in the eyes. "Thank you."

Sheldon Cooper hardly said thank you to anyone and he had already said it numerous times to her.

She felt honored, as well as heartbroken.

He would never have to thank her if this had never happened to him. In fact, she would sacrifice him ever saying it if this had never happened.

She would do whatever he wanted without expecting a thank you.

So, with one final look at Sheldon meticulously sorting, his clothes and she hoped on top of the nearest dryer.

He gave her a look then and she knew he was about to tell her that dryers were not meant to be sat upon, but he held his tongue. Instead, he just shook his head.

She could only smirk and swing her legs, careful not to slam them against the metal of the dryer.

"So, were you able to rest for a little bit?" She tried making conversation.

"I was able to lie in my bed, but the noise coming from the living room kept me from actually getting any sleep." He closed the lid to one of the washing machines and then moved to another.

"Why didn't you tell them to shut it?"

"I find myself not wanting to talk to any of them and that included telling them to keep the noise level down."

"Aw, sweetie." She crossed her legs on top of the dryer. "You should have called me. I would have gone all Junior Rodeo on them." They all freaking deserve it!

"The thought did cross my mind." He gazed at her, the corner of his lips twitched. "But I assumed you, too, were resting. You didn't get much sleep last night."

This was true. She had awakened several times in the night, mostly to check up on Sheldon and when the nurses made their rounds. Plus, the chair had not been the most comfortable of places to sleep. She had even debated taking an extra blanket and laying on the floor, but the thought of Sheldon waking up to find her there stopped her. He would have flipped and probably demand her to take a shower or something.

"I still would have done it."

"I will remember that for next time."

Silence stretched over them and she watched as he loaded the second washer, closed the lid and leaned his hip against it when he turned and looked at her.

He wasn't looking at her, finger trailing around the edge of the washer's lid.

He spoke, his voice soft. "I suppose you would like to know what happened."

Tears sprang to her eyes at how small his voice sounded. She nodded her head, but he wasn't looking at her.

"Yea." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Not wanting him to see her tears, in case he looked at her, she leaned her down and put all her concentration on a loose thread in her shirt.

"There isn't much to say, I'm afraid. I was just walking on the sidewalk, when I passed a bar just as three men being thrown out. They saw me and decided they would 'teach me a lesson' about looking so nerdy, whatever that means. I did try to fight back."

She looked at him; surprise on her face.

"Surprising, I know. I'm proud to say that I did get in a few punches of my own. But there is only so much one can do when they are surrounded by three inebriated men set on giving some one a good lickin'." His Texas showed a little in that sentence. "I don't remember much after that and found myself in a dirty, dark alley."

"Oh, sweetie!" She cried, wanting to throw her arms around him but knew that it would probably cause more harm then good.

"It's all right, Penny. It's something one is used to if you grew up as I did. Getting a beating by the local bully was normal for me."

"Still it shouldn't happen." She hoped off the washer and took a few steps toward him. "Officer Shane said that he was going to get the guys who did this to you. You didn't know any of them, right?"

"No, I didn't."

He had quickly turned away from her, not before she saw his eye twitch.

He knew! He knew who had beaten him up.

She was about to demand he tell her who the pieces of shit were, but one of the washers went off and the moment was ruined.

But, dammit, she was going to find out!  
\-------------------------------

Leonard, Howard and Raj sat around a high table in a local bar; bar stools pulled up as close as they could get to the table. They were each hunched over their drinks; not looking at one another. Each of them was feeling guilty, but no one had the guts to talk about.

Sure, they gave excuses.

"He was being an ass." Leonard said around his straw. "Who asks if you can date someone's ex?"

"Dude," This was Raj. "You should be lucky he asked. Usually if Sheldon wants something he just goes for it."

"Yea, I mean, have you noticed how much time him and Penny been spending together? I think it only was a matter of time." Howard added on to what Raj was saying.

"Who's side are you guys on?" Leonard asked angrily. "You can't tell me that he hasn't pissed you off any this week."

"He mentioned me only having a Masters degree again." Howard shrugged. He was use to it and it really didn't bother him that much anymore.

"He kicked me out of our office because I was chewing my gum too loud." Raj mumbled.

"See?" Leonard threw out his arms. "We were totally justified in what we did. It wasn't our fault that he pissed someone off when he was walking home."

"Dude, seriously?" Raj said in unbelief. "We got beat up in high school even though we didn't do anything. So what makes you think he did something to deserve what he got?"

"I'm not too fond of the guy but I wouldn't wish what happened to him on anybody. He wound up in the hospital, Leonard. Sheldon doesn't like hospitals."

"Whatever." That was all he could say because he knew they were right. He just didn't want to admit. He felt guilty for what happened to Sheldon and if he could go back to the moment he decided to leave him at work, he would have. He would have still been mad at him for asking to date penny, but he would have still given him a ride home.

Where was a frakkin' time machine when you needed it?

All of them were silent now, each of them in their own heads.

That silence came crashing down when two meaty hands slammed down on their table almost knocking over their drinks.

Looking up, they were surprised to seed Kurt standing there, two other men flanking him.

"You're that tall geek's friends aren't you?"

They could only nod, fear clearly written on their faces.

"Well, you can tell that little snitch that after we get outta court and we get outta beating his scrawny ass we're gonna come after him and give him a beating he won't forget."

Leonard swallowed his fear. "What makes you think you won't be going to jail?"

Kurt smirked, while his two friends snickered. "This isn't the first time I've beaten someone's ass. They'll just slap me with a fine and then I'll be home free. Hell, they'd probably make me do community service or some shit. Big fuckin' whoop!" He twirled his finger in the air and then jabbed it at each of them. "So you better tell your friend to watch out." Then he stalked off.

"Oh my God, he's the one who did that to Sheldon?" Leonard said after he let out the breath he had been holding.

Howard took a shaky sip of his drink. "Sheldon's lucky he's still alive."

Raj pushed his drink away, unable to drink anymore. "He won't be if Kurt gets a hold of him again."  
\--------------------------

Sheldon and Penny had said anything to each other since Sheldon had lied to her. He didn't know she knew he had been lying and she didn't know how to call him out on it. Obviously that night was painful and she didn't want to make it worse by demanding him to tell her.

She would save it for another day. For now she would act like she was blissfully unaware.

They stood side-by-side as they folded his clothes. Surprisingly he didn't unfold her stuff and do it himself; no matter how sloppy they looked. He probably just wanted to get the chore done and head straight for his room.

This time he didn't protest when she grabbed his basket full of clothes, ready to head back upstairs. The trip up the four flights of stairs would have been in silence if Sheldon's phone hadn't gone off when they reached the third floor.

"Hello?" He stopped to answer while she waited patiently by the stairs.

He was silent as the person on the other line talked.

"Yes, Officer Winslow, Thursday is perfect."

Silence.

"No, she won't be joining me." He glanced at her.

Silence.

"All right. I will see you then. Thank you."

He hung up.

"That was Officer Winslow," he told her without her having to ask. "Although, you probably know him as Officer Shane. He just called me to tell me that he has talked to the men responsible for my hospital stay. They want me to come in to the station on Monday after work to identify them, to be sure they got the right men. If they are the correct men then a court date is set up on Thursday to convict them."

"No, she won't be joining me."

So, he didn't want her to be there for him on his court date. Did he not want her to know who it was? This was obvious, since he had lied to her about. Was he trying to shield her from knowing who it was? Did she know this person too?

She didn't have much time to dwell on those questions since Sheldon was already making his way up the stairs.

He turned to her and gave her a small smile. "Good thing this Thursday is Anything Can Happen Thursday."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Her feet hated her for agreeing to work a double today. It was Sunday, the busiest day of the week, but she needed the money. The constant stream of orders also kept her mind busy and didn't allow her to think about Sheldon…much. Of course, he was there, always at the back of her mind. It had been like this for a while not just since his hospital stay.

She always thought about her whackadoodle and right now, she wondered, when she reached her floor of the apartment, if he was up now.

A glance at her watch told her that he probably wasn't. It was past his usual bedtime and he had to go to work the next morning.

She wondered how people would react when they saw him at work, with his still black eye and his injured wrist in a sling. Would they make fun of him? Would someone actually care enough to ask him what happened? She felt a pang of hurt when she thought of all the people that didn't like him and right now he had said she was his only friend.

She knew he wasn't the easiest person to get along with but if one gave him a chance they would find out that he was a great friend. He was loyal, he wouldn't lie to you(even if he could) and there was a never a dull moment when he was around.

She wondered what he did while she was at work. Usually he played paintball on Sundays, but for obvious reason she knew he wouldn't be doing that today. He also would come over to her apartment afterwards and they would just sit on her couch and watch movies or something.

Sundays were her Sheldon days and she definitely missed not having one today.

She opened to the door to her apartment to see immediately that it was clean. Sheldon had been here. So that's what he had done today. She could only smile and shake her head as she made her way to the shower.  
\-------------------------------------------------

It was after eleven the next day when she heard knocking on her door. She had been laying in bed for the last ten minutes awake and debating if she should even get out of bed, but she could tell by the knocks that it was Sheldon. He had obviously not gone to work.

Opening the door after the third set of knocks, she gave him a smile. "Hi, sweetie." She had missed him; not seeing him all day yesterday.

"Hello, Penny." he returned with his own soft smile he reserved only for her. It always made her heart beat just a little bit faster.

"Is there something you need?" She stepped aside, gesturing that he could enter. He did.

"Yes, there is." He turned and faced her as she shut the door. "Leonard is at work at the moment and I need a ride to the police station. Would you be able to take me there?"

Sheldon had come a long way in the favor department. He no longer assumed she would do things for him, instead he would ask her and in the case where she couldn't so something for him, which was very rare, he never complained.

"Sure, honey. Just let me get dressed."

"All right, Penny. I'll wait out here." He sat down in his spot on her couch, wincing.

She had to turn away quickly so he wouldn't see her tears. He was still in so much pain. Just wait until she found out who had done this to her Moonpie!  
\----------------------------------------

The ride to the police station was in silence. Sheldon seemed deep in thought and Penny was clenching the steering wheel so tight it hurt. All she could think about was bashing someone's face in.

Finding a good parking spot, she unclipped her seatbelt and was ready to open her door when Sheldon stopped her by grabbing on to her wrist.

"Penny," his voice was soft and he searched her eyes. "I want you to stay here."

"Why?" No, she wanted to be there for him! He needed her. Right?

His grip on her wrist tightened slightly and he wasn't looking at her now. "I have my reasons. I would like to do this myself. I need to do this by myself."

"Sheldon, I want to see who did this to you." I need to see who did this to you.

"Penny, please." His gaze was back on hers.

"Sheldon…"

"Please." He pleaded with her.

Oh God, his eyes.

"Fine." She sighed defeated, then gently cupped his cheek. "You better get those son of bitches." And she leaned forward to kiss him. She aimed for his lips, but immediately changed her course to his cheek cursing herself for chickening out.

With their foreheads almost touching he let go of her wrist and gently cupped her cheek. She held her breath; her heart stopping.

He smiled. "I will."  
\----------------------------------------------------

Less than an hour later he was back in the car. He seemed a little shaken up but managed to giver her a shaky smile when he opened the door.

Immediately she started asking questions. "So how did it go? Did you get the right guys?"

After clicking his seatbelt in place he answered her. "Yes, they had the men."

Starting her car she began to drive away. "Good. Now what?"

"Now, all I have to do is go to court on Thursday and tell the judge the events of that night and he will sentence them." He sighed. "They seem to be under the impression that they will not receive any jail time."

"What?!" She braked sharply when the light turned red and looked at him. "After what they did to you? Hell no!"

"That's precisely what I was thinking as well. Supposedly this is not the first time of the them has done this and the worst he has gotten was a large fine."

She rolled her eyes. What was wrong with people these days. Those men assaulted Sheldon for no reason and now they expected to get away scot-free?

"That sounds like Kurt." She said off-handedly, not even knowing why she decided to bring him up at all.

He jumped at the name, probably remembering when he returned from an encounter with him without his pants.

"What?"

She turned into their apartment building's parking lot and parked her car. Settling in her seat she looked over at him.

"When we were together he would go out drinking and always manage to get into a fight at the bar. I don't even know how many times I had to go to the police station to bail him out. You think he would learn his lesson after so many times, but no. Not even when I told him that he would eventually have to do some jail time if he didn't stop."

"Yes," he said, his voice quiet. She could barely understand him. "I suppose that does sound like Kurt."  
\----------------------------------------------------

They parted ways when they reached their floor. Sheldon claimed that he wished to rest some before Leonard and the others got off work. She had let him; feeling a little drained herself. This weekend was taking it's toll on her physically and mentally. Seeing Sheldon in pain was the hardest. He didn't complain about it though, he probably didn't want her to worry. But worry she did.

She was in love with the man for Christ sakes!  
\-------------------------------------------------------

Sheldon walked into his apartment and was surprised to see that Leonard was home as well. He say that Leonard had just gotten off the phone with someone and now was putting his phone in his pocket. He turned and face him.

"Oh, hey, Sheldon."

He seemed nervous and Sheldon grew suspicious.

"What are you doing home, Leonard? You should still be at work."

"Um, yea about that, I took the rest of the day off." He plopped into the armchair, wringing his hands in his lap. "There's something I need to talk to you about."


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6

"What is it, Leonard? Seeing as I didn't go to work today I was hoping to do some work from home and I would like it if you would not interrupt me." As he said this, he made his way to his desk and slipped off his messenger bag.

Leonard stood up then, took a few steps toward him; his hands were still wringing together. "This shouldn't take long. I want to talk about what happened on Friday."

Sheldon didn't even look at him "Well, I don't." He settled into his chair and tuned toward his laptop. "Now, Leonard I wish to start my-"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Leonard interrupted him.

"I'm afraid I don't understand the question. What did I fail to inform you about?"

Leonard grew exasperated. "That it was Kurt who did that to you."

Sheldon tensed, hands frozen over his keyboard. "I don't know what you are talking about." He got up from his chair and headed towards the kitchen, keeping his back to his roommate.

"You can pretend all you want, but the other day Kurt came up to me and the guys and told us what he had done to you. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have made something like that up."

With a defeated sigh, Sheldon slumped into the nearest stool. "Don't tell Penny."

Leonard was confused. "Why?"

He finally looked at him then. "I think we both know how she will react if she were to find out. She's already worrying herself sick over my well-being; we do not need to add this to it."

Before Leonard could speak, to protest further, he continued.

"You owe me this Leonard. If it were not for you I would not have been put in this situation."

"Sheldon-"

"No, you listen to me Leonard." He stood up to his full height and looked down on him. "I agreed to not pursue Penny romantically for you because I valued our friendship, yet you still convinced Howard and Raj that I did something wrong and you all left me."

Leonard looked ashamed and couldn't bring himself to look at Sheldon. However, Sheldon wasn't done.

"I understand that I may not be the easiest person to live with and am I in no way shape or form a robot. I am a man and I do have feelings. I find it unfair that in our group of friends you get all the support you need from Raj and Howard, while when I look for my own support from them they run the other way."

Sheldon didn't realize how good it felt to finally put everything he had been thinking for a while into words.

"Penny has always been there for me and she actually listens to me. I was there for her when you treated her so horribly after your break-up and in turn, we have become each other's best friends. She is the only woman I can picture myself becoming involved with romantically, yet I was denied this and treated like a villain. So, Leonard you owe me this; do not tell Penny."

He then turned and headed for his bedroom, leaving Leonard standing in the middle of the kitchen ashamed and thoroughly chastised.  
\--------------------------------------------

Leonard stood in the kitchen for a few minutes after Sheldon's hard-hitting speech and probably would have stood there longer if his phone hadn't started going off. Looking at the screen to see whom it was he decided to take the call to his bedroom; Sheldon wouldn't be able to walk in on him there.

He closed the door softly behind him and answered the still ringing phone.

"Hello? Yes, this is Leonard Hofstadter. Is this Officer Winslow?"

Silence as the man on the other side talked.

"I'm a friend of Sheldon Cooper's and I may have some important information about the men who assaulted him."  
\-------------------------------------------------

Monday night slipped away from her quickly. She had gone home after taking Sheldon to the police station she sat down on her couch with a bottle of wine.

Since Sheldon and her had been spending so much time together she had cut down on the alcohol. She'd only have one or two glasses a week sometimes she would have none. She also never went out drinking anymore. No longer did she find satisfaction in one night stands(she never really did) and the moment she had finally realized the extent of her feelings for Sheldon she knew no man would ever satisfy her ever again.

The only man she wanted in her bed was Sheldon and accomplishing that would be an impossible feat. So with those thoughts she poured herself a drink.

She hadn't stopped until the whole bottle was gone and she passed out on the couch.

She had one hell of a hangover in the morning.  
\---------------------------------------------------

It was Tuesday night and any moment Sheldon would walk through those doors, alone or with the guys.

Most likely alone.

When he walked in with Leonard in tow, she was surprised. She didn't think that he was talking to him, or any of them, yet. She knew she sure as hell wasn't.

He saw her and smiled, while Leonard waved nervously.

After they were seated at their usual table, she walked over with her notepad knowing she wouldn't write anything in it. She knew their orders by heart.

"Hey, sweetie." She smiled back. "How's your wrist?"

"It does not bother me as much anymore, but I loathe it when it's time to take my shower."

She laughed and gently placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "I bet and I'm glad it's not hurting you so much anymore. Soon you can carry your own laundry basket down the stairs." She winked.

She was also glad that the bruising on his face was going away; they were turning a pale yellow.

Leonard watched their whole encounter with interest. Maybe he was wrong in telling Sheldon that he couldn't date Penny.  
\--------------------------------------------------

"Sheldon, you need to tell her." Leonard stared at his friend as he finished his last bite of cheeseburger; which looked awkward since he only had once of one arm.

Sheldon glanced at him, eyes angry. "Did you know Leonard, that Penny thinks that it is her fault that what happened, happened? Even though I have informed her, that it was your fault. How do you think she would feel if she knew that it was one of her Neanderthal ex-boyfriends that did this to me?"

Leonard was silent.

"Leave this alone, Leonard. By Thursday he will be behind bars and I will no longer have to worry about him."

He pulled out his wallet to take out money for his bill and tip. But as they got up to leave, Penny stopped them. Well, she stopped Sheldon. She had yet to acknowledge that Leonard was there.

"Hold on a moment, sweetie." She stood in front of him. "I get off in an hour; do you want to come over later and watch a movie or something?"

"Sure, Penny. Do you have a movie in mind?"

She gave him a secretive smile. "I have a few picked out but you can choose which one you want to watch."

She didn't elaborate on the movie choices and that made him curious.

"When you would like me over?"

"Well, I get off in an hour but I want to go home and shower. So how about an hour and a half from now?"

"Sounds good, Penny. I will see you then."

With one last smile at her, he left the restaurant. Leonard following closely behind.  
\--------------------------------------------------

Exactly an hour and a half later, he was knocking on her door and she was ready for him. She had taken her shower and blow dried her hair so it was at least semi-dry and had just finished laying out the movie choices on the coffee table. There were four of them in total.

She had briefly thought of adding The Lake House to the choices but knew that would have been quickly vetoed. Once had been enough for Sheldon..

She opened the door to find that Sheldon's hair also looked damp and he now wore his pajamas. But instead of wearing the whole plaid ensemble he only wore the plaid bottoms and a plain white shirt.

She had never seen more arm than just his forearms before. She was pleased to see that he actually had some muscle and not just a stick figure arm.

He most have noticed her staring. "It hurt too much to try and put my arm through the sleeve of my robe, so I've been sleeping without it for the past couple nights. I am pleased to find that it has not disturbed by REM cycles."

"That's good." She closed the door once he had stepped through. "Maybe you should start wearing one layer from now until your wrist heals. I bet putting on those long-sleeved shirts is hell." Truthfully she just didn't want to see his arms covered up again.

She crossed over to her kitchen. "Would you like something to drink. I have diet Coke or I can make tea."

"Tea, please." He answered her and settled down in his spot on the couch.

"Alright." She dug through her cupboards to find the kettle and set about filling it with water and placing it on the stove to heat up.

Sheldon looked down at the table to see the different movie cases. "Very good choices, Penny." He said with approval. "I didn't know you were interested in these type of movies. I thought you preferred a romantic comedy."

She blushed a little, as she walked towards the couch. "I finally got paid for those Penny Blossoms I did awhile ago and I used the money to buy these." She picked up one. "After seeing all of them together in the Avengers I wanted to see them in their own movies." She picked up another.

Sheldon now held Thor and Captain America settling in his lap and she had both if the Iron Mans in her hands.

"So, which one should we watch first?"

He placed the two movies he had back on the table. "I believe we should watch them in the order they were released. That will be the first Iron Man."

She smiled. "Robert Downey Jr it is!"  
\---------------------------------------------------------

Halfway through the Iron Man 2, Penny felt her eyelids begin to droop; the day finally catching up with her.

Sheldon noticed she had began to lean slightly on him and he wouldn't have minded if it wasn't his injured wrist. Every little jostle sent a sharp pain through it.

"Penny," he said. "I think it's time you go to bed, I would hate to have you sleep on your couch."

"But what about the movie?" She sat up straighter.

"We can finish it at another time." He hit the stop button on the controller and sat up.

"Okay." Standing up, she followed him to the door. "Goodnight, sweetie."

She leaned up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek and he wondered how she would react if he turned his head at the last second, so that their lips met.

Would she kiss him back or push him away?

Tonight wasn't the night to figure that one out and he let her place her soft lips on his cheek. His heart began to beat faster at the contact, but this had happened to him often enough times around her that he knew he wasn't becoming ill.

Good Lord, she was the only woman he could see himself with.

She was the only woman he wanted to be with.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Wednesday was New Comic Book Day and Halo Night. She usually didn't participate in the trip to the comic book store but tonight she would make an appearance for Halo Night. It had been awhile since she had made the trip on a Wednesday night; it wasn't her fault she had to work. She had missed it though, she had missed kicking Sheldon's ass every time. But what she liked even better than that was teaming up with him. Together they were unstoppable.

She also figured she should go over tonight, still unsure if Sheldon's friendship with the guys had been mended yet.

He seemed to be on speaking terms with Leonard, friendly or not was another matter. She, though, was still not speaking to Leonard, but her anger with him was slowly dissolving. True, she still wanted to kick his ass, but she knew she couldn't stay mad at him and the guys forever.

Showered and clothed in sweatpants and t-shirt, she planned on lounging on her couch for a few hours before she headed across the hall.

A few minutes ago she had heard the door open and close and knew that Sheldon and Leonard had left for the comic book store.

She had a few hours until she would have to get her lazy ass up.  
\-----------------------------------  
There was an alley beside the comic book store; why hadn't he noticed it before? It was a dark and dirty alley, one of the kinds where you would go in whole but come out broken and bleeding.

He couldn't walk passed it. He wouldn't.

He broke out in a cold sweat when he remembered the events of the other night, remembered how he had woken up in an alley just like that one not knowing where the hell he was. The only goal that had been in his mind at that time was to get up and out of there as quickly as he could.

"Sheldon, dude, are you okay?" Leonard asked from his current position in the driver's seat.

Sheldon tore his eyes away from the alley. "I'm fine, Leonard. I wish to remain in the car."

'What?" Sheldon never missed out on any opportunity to get new comic books. "Something's wrong. Tell me."

The taller man shook his head, not looking at him. "Nothing's wrong, I just wish to remain in the car."

Leonard could only look at him skeptically, not believing what he was saying. But there was nothing he could do to make him talk.

"Alright, buddy, I'll be out in an hour. Do you want me to get you anything?"

Sheldon just shook his head, eyes now fixed on a spot on the dashboard. "No, thank you, Leonard."  
\-----------------------------------------  
"Guys, something's wrong with Sheldon." Those were the first words out of Leonard's mouth when he greeted Howard and Raj once they had walked into the store.

Raj rolled his eyes. "Did he take the comic book you wanted?"

"Or did you take one that he wanted and he threw a Sheldon-sized fit?" Howard piped in.

"No!" He cried, causing everyone in the store to snap their heads around to look at him. He lowered his voice. "What I mean is, he's not acting right. Do you see him anywhere?"

Howard and Raj looked around and shook their heads.

"Exactly! He's sitting in the car right now. When has he ever skipped New Comic Book day?"

"Never." They said in unison.

Leonard nodded in agreement. "I told him I would only be an hour; he looked real uncomfortable out there. So, I say get what you want and let's get out of here."  
\-----------------------------------------  
This time they nodded in unison and went their separate ways among the comic book shelves.

It had probably only been twenty minutes since they guys had left when her phone started to ring.

She couldn't help the smile that automatically came to her face when she saw who was calling.

Sheldon. Wasn't he supposed to be going all nerdy over a bunch of comic books by now?

She answered it and chirped. "Hey, sweetie!"

"Hello, Penny." His voice sounded shaky and a little scared.

Oh, God.

"What's wrong?!" She immediately began to search for her keys.

"Nothing, Penny. I just wish to come home. Can you pick me up?"

"Of course, honey." She was already out the door and racing down the stairs. "I'll be there in ten minutes!"

"Thank you, Penny."  
\-------------------------------  
She was at the comic book store in less than ten minutes. The speeding she did and the red light she had ran helped with that.

If Sheldon was in trouble she was going to get there, no matter what. She would be there for him this time.

Parking behind Leonard's car, she was already unbuckling her seatbelt and opening the door before her car had come to a complete stop.

She was about to rush inside the store when Leonard's passenger side door opened and Sheldon stepped out.

She ran up to him, eyes running over him to make sure nothing was wrong. He looked fine and she sighed with relief. But why had he called her down here to pick him up? "Is something wrong? Don't you want to go in and get your comic books?" He shook his head and glanced behind him for a second; his body stiffened slightly. "No, Penny, I would just like to go home now."

"Okaaaay." She drew the word out and looked him over once more to make sure she hadn't missed anything.

"Penny," he said once they were settled in their seats. "You informed me that you would be here in ten minutes. It took you less than that; I hope you weren't putting yourself in danger by speeding." He searched her face.

She could only smirk. "Nope. I just was lucky and got all the green lights."

She could tell he didn't believe her, but he didn't say anymore on the subject. Instead he placed a gently hand on her thigh. She jumped slightly at the contact since it had come unexpected.

"Penny," he searched her face. "Please be more careful. I do not know what I would do if anything happened to you."

With that he withdrew his hand from her thigh and stared out his window. The rest of the trip was in silence.  
\--------------------------------------  
"Do you wanna come over?" She asked when they reached their floor. "Or do you want to play some Halo or something?" She didn't care what they did, she just wanted to be with him.

"No, thank you, Penny. I'm going to go to bed early. I have a big day tomorrow."

Oh, right. The trial.

She didn't want this to be the last she saw him tonight. "Do you want me to sing you Soft Kitty?"

He turned to her, midway through opening his door. "Soft Kitty is only for when I'm sick."

She thought fast. "Well, bruised and fractured is kind of sick."

All he could was smile, not his Joker smile, but a real one. "Then, of course you can sing me Soft Kitty."  
\---------------------------------------  
It had been a few minutes since she had sung the last verse of Soft Kitty and she was now perched on the side of his bed, and watched as he slept. He looked so peaceful; she never wanted to leave.

So, what if she didn't?

Knowing this was a bold move, she didn't care. She carefully and slowly slipped under his blankets. Once they blanket fully covered her she laid down flat on her back, feeling Sheldon's body heat on her side.

She knew in the morning, when he woke up, he would not be happy. But it would be totally worth it.  
\---------------------------------------  
Sheldon had been awake the whole time Penny slowly slipped under the covers. He couldn't wait until she was asleep so he could wrap his arms around her. Accidentally of course.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Leonard, Howard and Raj came back to an empty car. Sheldon was nowhere in sight. The three men instantly began to panic, almost dropping their recent purchases on the ground.

"Oh my God, guys. What if Kurt got to him?" Leonard wrung his hands nervously as he surveyed the area. "Howard, check the alley. Make sure he's not there." Dead.

"Why do I have to check?" Howard whined. "What if Kurt and his buddies are still hanging around and they want a new victim? I haven't slept with nearly enough women to die now!"

Leonard rolled his eyes and made his way to the dark alley, himself. Relief washed through him when he found it empty. There was no steroid-induced man waiting to break his bones in sight. Thank God, but where could Sheldon have gone?i

"Maybe he called Penny to pick him up." Raj said from where him and Howard huddled by his car.

Leonard nodded his head. "Yeah, that might be it. I'll call Penny and see."  
\----------------------------------------------------  
Penny nearly fell out of the bed in shock when her pocket began to vibrate. Well, she would have if Sheldon didn't have his arms around her.

This surprised her, but she wasn't complaining.

She quietly dug into her pocket to retrieve the phone just as it stopped vibrating. The missed call from Leonard didn't really concern her much and she was about to place her phone on the nightstand when it chimed with a text message.

Do you have Sheldon?

So now, they were worried about him. Good. They should be.

She quickly texted back, hoping that the light from her phone wouldn't wake Sheldon up, he had already tightened his grip on her. Once again, she wasn't complaining.

Yea I picked him up and now he's in bed.

The reply was quick. Thanks for picking him up.

All she could do was smile at it. She was glad that he hadn't texted her back saying she hadn't had to pick him up. Maybe he was learning.

Shutting her phone off, she placed it back on the nightstand and settled back in the bed, and Sheldon's arms, and went back to sleep.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
The three walked into apartment 4A without saying a word and plopped down on the couch; all three of them smashed together to avoid sitting in Sheldon's spot.

"It is still Halo Night, we can play one-on-one." suggested Leonard from his spot on the couch, closest to Sheldon's spot.

"We could, or we could take advantage of Sheldon's break from his routine and hit the bars." This was of course Howard's suggestion as he sat smashed in the middle between Raj and Leonard.

"Let's do that," Leonard quickly agreed. "But someone should check on Sheldon, to make sure he's really in his bed."

When it was clear that they weren't going to leave until someone checked up on Sheldon, Howard stood up in a huff causing Raj to almost topple over.

"Okay, everyone, let's all not jump up at once." He rolled his eyes. "I'll go."

"Way to take one for the team, Howard," Leonard said half-heartedly.

Howard didn't reply as he made his way to the hallway and the 'danger zone' known as Sheldon's room.

Well, he had always been curious about what Sheldon had in his room and now he could get the perfect chance to see for himself.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
He almost slammed the door shut the moment he opened it. Surely, he was hallucinating cause there was no way what he had just saw was really happening.

There was no way that Penny was sharing a room with Sheldon.

No frakkin' way!

He eased the door open a little more, hoping that Sheldon didn't hear him with his Vulcan-hearing. And there was Penny, look as content as ever in her sleep and she didn't seem to mind that Sheldon's arms were wrapped around her either.

Leonard was not going to happy when he told him.

That was, if he told him.

Slowly, he closed the door and headed back to the living room where Leonard and Raj waited for him. They looked up at him, expectantly.

"He's sound asleep, assuming that creepy Dracula pose, like always."

Leonard sighed in relief and then headed to the door with Raj and Howard in tow. All three eager to leave the apartment.

"Maybe we should check on Penny to make sure she's-"

"NO!" Howard cried.

Leonard and Raj stopped and stared at him like he had grown another head or something.

"I mean, she's p-probably asleep in her own bed and doesn't want to be disturbed." He quickly walked to the stairs hoping they would follow.

Leonard furrowed his eyebrows, took one last look at Penny's door and followed Howard down the stairs.

Well, that was weird.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Penny woke up in Sheldon's bed alone and with the covers tucked neatly around her, keeping her nice and warm. She was still disappointed though to see that Sheldon hadn't stuck around.

Checking her phone, though, she found that it was way past the time that he usually got up in the mornings.

She sat up and stretched her arms, blankets now bunching in her lap. She yawned loudly and actually thought about going back to sleep. Would Sheldon mind?

She jumped when someone softly knocked on the door. Panic seized her. Was it Leonard wanting to talk to Sheldon? Would he just open the door if no one answered? How would he react to find her in his roommate's bed?

Well, she didn't really care how he reacted she just didn't want to have to deal with it right now. She already had enough on her plate.

The doorknob, then, began to turn and she briefly thought about diving under the bed, but it was Sheldon's head that peaked through the doorway, not Leonard's.

She breathed a sigh of relief and gave Sheldon a smile.

"Good morning," she said, throwing the covers and walking to stand in front of him.

She didn't notice he held a tray in his one good arm until he stepped fully into the room. The smell of bacon hit her nose and instantly her stomach growled.

Sheldon half-smiled. "Seems like I came at the perfect moment, Penny."

"I guess you did." She smiled. "But you didn't have to bring it to me. I was about to head to the kitchen anyway."

Sheldon walked over and set the tray down on the night table and turned to her.

"I figured you would be up soon, so I thought now would be a good time to bring you some breakfast." He sat on his bed. "You see, I woke up and found that Leonard is passed out on the couch. Probably from a night of excess drinking and Penny, his feet are in my spot!" He waved a hand. "But I digress. I didn't think you would have liked risking him waking up to find you in our apartment so early in the morning."

"I didn't, thank you." She grabbed the plate full of eggs and bacon. "And thank you for breakfast." And she immediately dug in.

Sheldon watched her with a small smirk on his face.

They sat quietly as Penny eat her breakfast and Sheldon took the plate away from her gently, when she finished.

He looked like he was about to say something, when someone knocked sharply on his door.

"Sheldon?" It was Leonard and his voice sounded slightly slurred. "I'm not going to work, so you'll have to get a ride from someone else." there was a small thump, like he had put his head on the door. "I'm not feeling well."

Sheldon stood up, collected the tray and headed for the doorway where he opened the door only enough for him to slip out.

"That's your own fault, Leonard. If you had stayed home and played Halo like usual you would not have this problem." Penny heard him say as he walked down the short hallway with Leonard.

"But thank you for informing me."  
\------------------------------------------  
Penny waited on Sheldon's bed for him to return. She didn't want to risk walking out and running into Leonard. Plus, she didn't mind staying in his room a little while longer. She smirked at all the nerd memorabilia and the stacks of comics he had. What if she took one and read it? Would he get mad at her?

She got up and reached for one, the door opened then before she could touch one and she quickly jumped back and plastered a hopefully innocent looking smile on her face.

Sheldon gave her an odd look and she had to control the giggles that wanted to come out.

"Well, Leonard is currently in his room. You can sneak out and head to your apartment now to change. I have to be at court in an hour."

Her smile instantly vanished. Oh, court. How could she have forgotten about that? Well, maybe she had felt so safe in his arms last night.

"Um…I'll be ready in a half hour." She quickly walked to their front door.

Sheldon just gave her a look, like he didn't believe her. She only gave him a weak smile in return and went out of the door.  
\---------------------------------------  
Twenty minutes later she as at his door again dressed in new clothes and her hair pulled into a sleek ponytail. She hadn't had time to take a shower so she just splashed some water on her face and called it a day. It wasn't like anyone was going to see her, since Sheldon wasn't allowing her in the courtroom.

Thoughts if sneaking in the back of the courtroom had occurred to her, but she figured there wouldn't be anyone there to hide behind. It was probably best that she stayed in the car and hoped that it would be over quickly.

Sheldon opened the door when she knocked and looked slightly surprised to see her there in such a short time, nevertheless he was ready with messenger bag slung over his shoulder.

"Ready to go?" She asked, even though she had clearly seen that he was ready. She blamed it on the nerves. In a few, hopefully, short hours the bastards that had done this to Sheldon would be behind bars.

Maybe Sheldon would finally tell her who had done it.

Whoever it was they were so lucky that they were going to be behind bars because she would have kicked their asses if she had ever seen them on the street. Maybe she would leave them in a dark alley to see how they liked it.  
\------------------------------------------  
"Well, this is it." She turned the car off and turned in her seat to look at him.

He looked calm as he looked right back at her and offered her a small smile.

"This is it, Penny." He took a deep breath. "These men are about to get what they deserve and hopefully after today they will no longer harm another person."

She nodded, unable to say anything to that for fear that her her voice would crack with the tears she was trying to hold at bay.

"Even though I believe that it is complete hokum, I suppose I should allow you the customary saying 'Wish me luck' that is often said in these situations."

The smile that broke out on her face couldn't be helped and she reached over, grabbing his good hand and squeezed.

"Good luck, Sheldon."  
\-----------------------------------------  
She watched him disappear inside the courthouse, glad she had the perfect parking spot to see the doors. She would see him the moment he came out.

That that wasn't going to be for awhile, though, and she didn't know what to do. There was no way in hell she was leaving, but she hadn't really thought about what she was going to do to occupy her time while she waited.

There was always people watching, she supposed. And right now one person in particular caught her eye. He was a big man, heavily muscled and tall and he had a cocky way to his walk. Oh God, she knew that walk anywhere.

Kurt!

What was he doing here? Was he finally paying all his unpaid parking tickets? Or… she suddenly got a very sick feeling in her gut.

Oh, God…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Penny congratulated herself on her self-control. It had taken everything in her to not get out of the car and storm into that courtroom.

So, it had been Kurt this whole time. That bastard.

The coolness of the steering wheel felt good on her forehead as she leaned on it. Why hadn't Sheldon told her? Was it because she would have hogtied and castrated him in less than a minute, because she so would have!

She wanted to do that now, but there had been a reason why Sheldon had wanted her to stay in the car and she supposed Kurt was it.

How was she going to sit her and wait, while her Moonpie testified against that rat bastard of an ex-boyfriend?

~Two Hours Later~

He willed his hands to stop trembling as he descended the courtroom steps, but his body would not listen.

Spotting Penny's red car, still in the same parking space he had left it two hours ago, he lifted his chin and tried to walk as if he had some semblance of confidence left. Yet his heart still raced in his chest and his hands still shook, even while he clenched them in tight fists. His good hand stayed firmly at his side.

He reached her car and opened the door. Taking a deep breath, he hoped it would calm him down some. It didn't.

He slid into his seat as gracefully as he could and avoided looking at Penny. He was afraid she would read everything on his face and know who had been in that courtroom with him.

The car smelled like the fast food she had probably gotten while waiting for him and he noticed the bag stuffed under her seat.

He wasn't going to say anything about it though, she had done so much for him already and pointing out garbage under her chair probably wasn't the best way to start paying her back.

Shutting the door, he placed his good hand in his lap, still clenched, and sat there in silence.

Penny started the car before turning to him and asked. "So, how did you go? Did the bastards get what they deserved?" She smiled, but he could tell it was forced. Something was wrong.

"It went well." He finally looked at her and returned her smile. "They each received a jail sentence, albeit only six months. But they will be put away. I also received a restraining order against them. They cannot come within fifty feet of my person."

"That's good." Was her only replay and he definitely knew something was wrong.

It took him a couple minutes to finally get up the courage to say something.

"Penny, what is troubling you?"

"Nothing." Her replay was curt and her grip on the steering wheel tightened. Her knuckled turned white.

She turned into their apartment's parking lot.

"Penny, I know there is something troubling you. What is-?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" She yelled, breaking hard into her parking spot. Dear Lord was he glad for seatbelts.

She sat there and waited for his answer. "Sheldon, why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Penny. Would you please inform me of this thing I did not tell you about?"

He knew what she was talking about. He did have an IQ of 187 after all.

"Kurt!" She cried. "Why didn't you tell me that he did that to you?" She gestured to his fractured wrist and now yellowing black eye.

"I-"

She interrupted him. "And are you going to ever tell me why Leonard and the guys decided to leave you at the University with no ride?"

"Penny, I wish I cou-"

"You know what, Sheldon? I don't want to hear it right now." She turned her face away, but not before, he noticed a tear slipping down her cheek. "I have too much on my mind right now." She opened her door. "I'll see you later."

With a slam, she left Sheldon alone in the car, only his thoughts keeping him company.  
\--------------------------------  
Leonard looked up from his computer when he heard the door to their apartment. Seeing Sheldon walk through the door, he turned his chair completely around to face him. "So, how did it go?"

Sheldon didn't answer him right away, which was odd. Usually you couldn't get him to stop talking. So he watched as his roommate walked to his desk to place his bag down and studied his mannerisms. From the way his shoulders were hunched, he could guess that maybe things did not go well.

"Did Kurt not-"

"Everything at the courthouse went fine." Sheldon interrupted him and stood up slightly straighter. But Leonard still could tell that something was wrong, just by looking at his face.

"Then what's bothering you, buddy?" He stood up to walk closer to his friend, but Sheldon turned from him and headed towards the refrigerator instead.

"Penny found out the identify of my assailant." Grabbing a bottle of water, he finally turned and looked at Leonard.

"Oh." That was all he could say to that. He knew Penny wasn't going to be happy once she had found out Sheldon had been attacked by an ex-boyfriend.

"She also wishes to know what it was I did that made you, Wolowitz and Koothrappli to leave me without a ride at the University."

Leonard was shocked. "You never told her? Why?"

Sheldon shrugged, another oddity coming from. "You're my best friend, Leonard, and as much as you haven't been acting like it lately I still considered you a friend. Telling Penny what I did to get left behind may cause her to strongly dislike you and I know how much you value your friendship with her."

He was speechless. He felt like an ass. What kind of friend was he?

"You know what, Sheldon." He fiddled with his hands and looked at his best friend. "Tell her. Tell her everything. I'll deal with the consequences." He sighed and his shoulders slumped slightly. "I had no right to tell you that you couldn't date her. Penny isn't mine."

Sheldon set his unopened water bottle on the counter and just looked at his friend.

"You know what, Sheldon? Go and tell her now." He side-stepped away, as if clearly Sheldon's path to the doorway. "Maybe she'll be less upset with you."

Sheldon nodded. "Alright." And he started walking towards the front door, but paused before he reached the handle. Turning back, he looked at his roommate. "Thank you, Leonard."

"No problem, buddy." He forced a smile. It was going to hurt seeing Sheldon with Penny, after have wanting her for so long, but if they were happy so could he.  
\-------------------------------------  
Sheldon walked across the hall and knocked on Penny's door, not using his normal knock knowing she probably wouldn't answer the door if she knew it was him.

The door opened. "Look Leonard, I'm fine. You do-" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw that it wasn't Leonard standing in front of her. In fact, it was someone much taller.

"Sheldon, I told you that-"

At that moment, Sheldon grabbed her shoulder, in a moment of impulsiveness he never knew he had, he tilted his head down and kissed her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! I just want to thank all of you for reading this, commenting and giving me kudos. I really really appreciate it! :)

Chapter 11

As much as Penny enjoyed the kiss, she couldn't help but wonder why he was kissing her now. Pulling away from his mouth, she looked up at him. "What are you doing, Sheldon?"

"I thought it was quite obvious, Penny." He straightened his back. "I was kissing you."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening them again, she spoke. "I know what you were doing. But why?"

Sheldon placed his uninjured arm behind his back. "I thought that was what one did when they have feelings for someone."

Penny took a step back, further into her apartment, in slight shock. "You have feelings for me?"

He nodded, somewhat nervously.

Penny couldn't speak. Sheldon Cooper, the man with an IQ of 187 and the man who was one day going to win a Nobel Prize, had feelings for her? Plain waitress Penny, who was going nowhere and couldn't even get a damn role in a commercial.

"Penny?" He broke her out of her reverie. "Say something, please. Your silence is quite distressing."

"I-I'm sorry, sweetie." She stuttered. "What did you want me to say?"

"Well, I would like to know if you reciprocate my feelings." He shifted from foot-to-foot, clearly nervous. Sheldon was never nervous about anything, except when he had to give speeches in front of hundreds of people.

"Uh..." She had no idea why she couldn't find the words. Maybe it was because she had never, in her life, thought that Sheldon would ask her that question. So, she took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eyes, his beautiful blue eyes. "Yes, Sheldon. I do have feelings for you."

He smiled a real smile and not one of his creepy ones. "Excellent." Then he leaned down to kiss her again, but she stopped him with a hand to his chest. He was confused.

"Before you plant another one on me, we have to talk." Her fingers curled in his shirt and she tugged him into her apartment and shut the door behind her.

He stood awkwardly in the middle of her living room and looked at everything else besides her. "What is it that we must talk about?"

Placing her hands on her hips, she fixed him with a glare. "I think you know what we need to talk about, Sheldon Cooper."

"I'm sorry, Penny, I am afraid I do not know what we have to talk about. You were not specific when you pulled me in here." He turned his head from her, but not before she saw his face twitch.

He was lying. He knew exactly what they needed to discuss. Penny sighed in slight annoyance.

"Alright then, I guess I'll just have to remind you." She sat down in the only chair in her small living room and motioned for Sheldon to take his seat on her couch. "The first thing we have to talk about is why Leonard and the guys left you to walk home."

"Ah," he said. "That's what we have to talk about. In fact, that is why I came over here."

She sat back in her seat and looked at him. "Really? Well, then. Spill."

He placed his good hand on his knee and began to talk. "The reason I didn't tell you, Penny, is because I knew that if I did it would harm yours and Leonard's friendship. I-"

"Sheldon, you were beat up because of him. Mine and Leonard's friendship is on very thin ice right now and I'm sure it can't get any worse."

"Penny," he glared at her. "I would appreciate it if you did not interrupt me."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry. Go on."

"Anyways, as I was saying. I was concerned about yours and Leonard's friendship, but a few minutes ago he was the one who sent me over here to talk to you." He paused and waited to see if she had anything to say.

She did.

"Leonard sent you over here so you could tell me the reason why he left you?"

"That's what I said, Penny." He sighed.

"Alright, alright. No more questions from me. Now keep on going." She had to hide a smile. She was proud of Leonard and would tell him that as soon as she and Sheldon were done here. If they ever got finished here.

"On the day I was left behind, I had asked Leonard if I could speak with him privately." He continued. "Once him and I were alone, I asked him permission to date you."

"What?" She asked, surprised.

Sheldon fixed her with a look.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"I gave him valid reasons on why he should let me court you, but he refused to let me."

"What?!" This time she stood up and began pacing. "He said you couldn't date me? Who gave him the right to say that? He's not my dad." She stopped. "And why did you ask him? That's not like you. You usually just do what you want."

He looked up at her. "I thought that was what one did when they wished to date a past paramour of their best friend."

Penny smiled and ran a hand through her hair. "No. Normally they don't even think about dating their best friend's ex or they just go behind their backs."

"You know I couldn't go behind his back, because I cannot lie and I would feel guilty about betraying him like that." He avoided her gaze. "And I care about you too much to not think about being with you." He said the last part very softly. So softly Penny could barely hear him.

"What?" she took a seat next to him and placed a hand on his face so he would look at her. "What did you say, Moonpie?"

"Don't call me Moonpie." He mumbled, still refusing to look at her.

"Aw, sweetie." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her face into the crook of his neck. Never had anyone said something so sweet to, or, about her.

"May I finish, Penny?" He turned his head to look at her. "I would very much like to kiss you again."

She smiled. "Well, then hurry up."

"Alright." He sat up straighter and Penny lifted her head from his shoulder. "After that, he must have told Raj and Howard what we discussed and they left me."

"That was the reason?" She asked. "What a stupid reason."

"I agree."

"I'm glad Leonard realized how wrong he was and told you to tell me. I suppose I can't be that mad at him."

"Good." Sheldon said, relieved. "I was hoping that this would not damage your friendship. It is plain to see that Leonard cares for you and would be devastated if you chose to end your friendship."

"You know, Sheldon," she snuggled up to his side. "As much as you try to not act like it, you really care about your friends. Leonard is lucky to have a best friend like you."

"Thank you, Penny." He turned his body to face her. "Now, may I kiss you?"

Penny grabbed his face between her hands. "Yes." Then crushed her lips on his.  
\---------------------------------------  
Several minutes later, Penny detached her lips from Sheldon's and climbed out of his lap, careful of his injured wrists.

"Why did you stop?" He whined, reaching for her with his uninjured hand.

She grabbed his hand and placed it on her waist, but didn't allow him to pull her closer. "We still have other things to talk about, Sheldon."

"But Penny!" He whined again.

"I'm sorry, but there's another thing we need to discuss." She sat down in front of him on the coffee table. "How come you didn't tell me that it was Kurt who beat you up?"

His hand slid from her waist and once again he didn't look at her. "I was afraid you would think that it was somehow your fault."

"But it is my fault!" She cried. "If I had never sent you and Leonard to get my TV those few years ago, Kurt would have never recognized you and he would have never beaten you up!" Tears came to her eyes.

"This is why I did not want to tell you." He reached over to wipe a tear from her cheek, something he could never picture himself doing for anyone else. "It is not your fault. I firmly believe that even if he did not know me, he would still have inflicted pain on my person."

"Sheldon, I don't thin-"

"Penny, I don't blame you at all. The thought never even crossed my mind." His hand remained on her cheek. His touch seemed to reassure. "Now, is that all we need to discuss, Penny?"

She smiled through her tears and nodded, covering his hand with hers, glad that her fears were gone. Glad that he didn't blame her and glad that he seemed to care for her so much.

When she had first met Sheldon Cooper, she never thought that she would have fallen in love with him and definitely never thought that he would return her feelings.

"So, we are completely done talking?" He asked.

She nodded again.

"Good. Now I would like you to kiss me again."

She did so happily.

The End


End file.
